Petite Lionne : les bonus
by Valouw
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! Et qui sait, peut-être y'aura-t-il une fin alternative de disponible


Hi everybody !

Depuis quelques temps, ça traînait dans mes dossiers, inachevé, des petits bouts par ci, par là, et profitant de plusieurs petites pauses depuis quelques jours, j'ai enfin fini de fignoler un petit chapitre bonus de la fiction Petite Lionne. Et j'ai donc décidé de faire une sorte de recueil pour ça.

Parce que j'aimais bien écrire sur eux -que j'aime bien écrire sur eux, et que cette histoire fut la première qui est sortie de mon esprit pour ce couple. Parce que je voulais encore me servir de cette idée. Et parce que y'a des fois où je sature de mes cours, alors je m'accorde quinze minutes, où miracle, l'inspiration me vient sans effort ! (je sais, je suis sensée faire une pause d'un an, mais la fanfiction je l'ai dans la peau et j'ai décidé de la délaisser l_e minimum possible_)

Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'en ai encore d'autres inachevés dans mon dossier "Petite Lionne" et peut-être que je les ressortirais là-aussi. Sûrement.

Je vous embrasse mes petits lecteurs.

* * *

**Bonus I**

* * *

Une tasse brûlante de café laissait échapper quelques volutes de fumées, l'arôme intense lui chatouillant le nez, embaumant la cuisine. Evoquant des souvenirs aigres-doux.

Lily Luna Potter soupira longuement avant d'en prendre une gorgée bienfaisante. La caféine et elle, ça avait été une grande histoire d'amour depuis la première année de ses études. Elle s'en souvenait comme d'hier elle tombait de sommeil sur ses cours quasiment tous les jours, avait des cernes immenses, et se décrochait continuellement la mâchoire à force de bailler. Et Addy était arrivé, avec le remède miracle, le café. Héroïne de sa vie. Destructrice de celle d'Hugo.

Et aujourd'hui, elle en avait grandement besoin. Il lui fallait être pleinement réveillée pour ce qui l'attendait, complètement maître d'elle-même. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous avec Scorpius Malefoy après le scandale du bal. Il l'avait reniée et cherchait à se faire pardonner, lui semblait-il.

La rousse n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, préférant se morfondre dans son coin, se concentrer sur ses patients pour oublier, et _discuter_ avec Scorpius ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide, bien au contraire. C'était une mauvaise – _très –_ mauvaise idée, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre positivement.

Et à vrai dire, elle était curieuse de savoir la suite des évènements. Ça faisait plus d'un moins que l_'affaire_ était passée, Albus ne lâchait pas un mot à propos de ça et Lily crevait de connaître l'identité de la petite veinarde qui allait se coltiner l'ancien vert et argent. La petite veinarde qui allait porter son nom, partager son lit tous les soirs, porter ses enfants, finir ses vieux jours à ses côtés, voir leurs enfants grandir, voir leurs petits-enfants naître, celle qui allait être la moitié de lui.

Les doigts fins de Lily se crispèrent sur sa tasse, et elle inspira. Ce ne serait pas elle, ... elle ne porterait jamais le nom de Malefoy, elle n'aurait pas le droit de clamer combien elle _aimait _Scorpius, combien avec lui, tout devenait plus beau, plus intense, combien dans ses bras, elle se sentait plus complète que jamais, combien son odeur lui manquait dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu, combien elle se noyait dans ses yeux, combien elle aimait observer chaque petit détail de son visage et le dessiner du bout des doigts.

Elle allait le perdre, elle l'avait _déjà _perdu, et c'était là une pensée insupportable. Se dire que tout était fini, _terminé_, et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour eux. Plus d'avenir, plus de possibilités. Il ne lui restait que des souvenirs, les sensations s'étaient estompées, et il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité que la peau du blond s'était brûlée à la sienne.

Passant une main nerveuse entre ses mèches rousses, faussement cuivrées, Lily se leva pour débarrasser sa tasse. Le ventre trop noué, elle ne pouvait rien avaler, tant pis.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans une petite demi-heure, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre quelque chose de décent sur son dos et attendre. Attendre le bourreau, _son _bourreau, attendre la torture, attendre une petite mort. Attendre le seul homme qui l'avait vraiment fait se sentir femme, le seul qui avait été vraiment voir au-delà de son nom, le seul qui avait volé son coeur jusqu'à présent. Le seul qu'elle allait devoir laisser partir.

-Merlin, viens-moi en aide, murmura Lily en enfilant un short en jean, un simple débardeur rouge et des sandales.

Un petit coup d'oeil au miroir lui suffit. Malgré sa peau un peu pâle, son visage semblait plus ou moins serein -elle était résignée de toute manière- et elle prit le parti d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon haut, et d'appliquer un léger coup de mascara. Pour reprendre un peu confiance, pour se sentir sûre d'elle. Et puis, elle n'avait personne à impressionner.

-Allez Lily, un peu de courage que diable, s'invectiva-t-elle à voix haute.

La dernière scène du dernier acte allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

:.:

Essayant sans succès de réfréner les battements de son coeur, de réduire au silence les millions de pensées qui l'assaillaient sans relâche depuis des jours et des jours, atteignant leur point culminant aujourd'hui, Scorpius prit place dans le métro londonien. Pas de transplanage pour lui, il n'était pas assez concentré et risquait trop de se désartibuler. Et puis le métro moldu avait toujours un effet apaisant sur lui -malgré la fourmilière que c'était- et ça lui changeait les idées. Il avait rendez-vous avec Lily, _l'amour de sa vie_, la petite lionne qui lui avait tellement donné, tellement pris...

Aujourd'hui allait être le jour de l'affrontement, le jour où il allait falloir tout s'expliquer, tout se pardonner, tout accepter. Le jour où il allait encore lui briser le coeur, le jour où il allait encore _se _briser le coeur.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait envoyé un hibou pour l'inviter à parler. Parler de quoi ? Parler d'eux ? Parler de leur futur ? Leur futur, séparés, chacun sa vie, et le reste. Pourquoi ? Pour se faire encore plus de mal ? Ne lui en avait-il pas fait assez ? Et elle, n'avait-elle pas assez pleuré ?

Mais elle avait accepté de le voir. Chez elle, pour éviter de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un. Entrevue secrète, comme tout le reste de leur relation en fait. Pour vivre heureux, il leur fallait vivre cachés. Une simple photo avait tout détruit, la pression de la famille Malefoy les avait achevés.

De leur semblant de relation, il n'en restait que quelques miettes, et Scorpius s'apprêtait à les nettoyer.

:.:

La sonnette retentit soudain dans le silence pesant de son appartement, et Lily sursauta. Il était là, derrière cette porte, il était venu, il répondait présent à cette dernière scène, il allait être devant elle, il allait être loin d'elle. Présent et intouchable.

Se tordant nerveusement les mains, refoulant bravement les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir au coin de ses yeux la rouquine se dirigea lentement vers cette porte et toucha à peine la poignée, comme si elle allait la brûler. Qu'attendait Lily pour ouvrir ? Un signe de Merlin ? Une grande inspiration et elle actionna la poignée, ouvrit la porte, et leva les yeux.

Son regard accrocha de plein fouet celui de Scorpius Malefoy, et la mélancolie et le chagrin l'envahirent d'un coup, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

-Salut petite lionne, murmura Scorpius.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, son corps ayant pris les commandes à la vue de _l'_homme qui lui faisait face, les mains dans les poches de son jean, nerveux, se dandinant presque sur ses jambes, ne sachant que faire, quoi dire, et Lily alla se coller à lui, le percutant presque, ses bras entourant son corps qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Immédiatement, les bras de Scorpius l'entourèrent, l'enveloppèrent, et elle sentit son souffle erratique sur sa nuque dégagée.

Ils avaient l'air de deux naufragés, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.

La fille d'Harry Potter ne se rendit même pas compter que Scorpius les avait fait reculer dans l'appartement et avait fermé la porte d'un coup de pied, sans la lâcher, sans rompre le contact entre leur deux corps.

Avides l'un de l'autre.

Et sans préméditation aucune, Lily se leva sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa le visage de Scorpius, attrapa ses lèvres, attrapa son cou, attrapa son tee-shirt, attrapa ses cheveux, attrapa son souffle.

Erreur, _monumentale erreur_, lui soufflait son esprit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, elle n'arrivait plus à se détacher de lui. Elle réalisait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait faire ça, que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle mettrait son orgueil en veille pendant quelques instants, que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle s'appropriait Scorpius. La dernière fois qu'elle pourrait goûter à ses lèvres, la dernière fois, la dernière fois, plus jamais, terminé, fini, adieu.

Lentement, profitant au maximum du contact de ses lèvres contre celles de Scorpius, imbriquées l'une dans l'autre, de la douceur de sa langue cherchant la sienne, Lily se détacha à regret et voulut s'éloigner, mais Scorpius la tenait, fort, prisonnière, captive.

:.:

C'était plus qu'il n'avait espéré. Plus qu'il avait imaginé. Ça avait été bouleversant, pour lui comme pour elle. Lui aussi avait senti une force l'attirer vers Lily, vers sa petite lionne. Il avait essayé de résister, elle, n'avait pas pu et il s'était retrouvé blotti contre son corps souple, le nez dans ses cheveux, la bouche près de son cou, et il avait senti une vive douleur dans sa poitrine.

Leur baiser lui avait laissé ensuite des traînées brûlantes sur les lèvres, sur la peau, là où Lily l'avait touché, et il en avait _mal au ventre_ rien que d'y penser, penser qu'il devait dire adieu à _ça_. Il ne pouvait _pas_, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Pourtant, il le fallait.

Et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser quitter ses bras quand elle avait quitté ses lèvres. Elle ne bougeait plus, n'avait pas râlé et se contenter de rester blottie contre son torse. Et lui, il savourait l'instant. L'heure des explications allait arriver, il lui devait quelques mots, mais il ne savait pas lesquels.

_Si, tu le sais très bien_, lui chuchota une petite voix.

-Petite lionne, souffla Scorpius, désemparé.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, et il ne savait pas par _où _commencer. Lui dire pardon déjà serait un bon début. S'auto-flageller aussi pour continuer, et puis... et puis, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus qu'est ce qu'il attendait réellement de cette entrevue. Il tâtonnait, avançait sans lumière, ne savait pas où aller.

-Je suis désolé, continua-t-il.

Et brusquement, elle s'écarta, se délivrant de la prison qu'étaient devenus ses bras, et Scorpius se crispa. Lily lui faisait enfin vraiment face, les bras croisés, le visage méfiant, ses dents mordant ses lèvres, ses beaux yeux bruns légèrement humides et son chignon un peu défait.

L'instant de grâce était fini et la guerre allait commencer.

:.:

Après cet intermède, Lily voulait plus que tout en finir au plus vite avec Scorpius. Qu'il reste dans son espace vital était trop dangereux pour elle, pour son bien mental, pour sa santé physique également.

-Je t'écoute, commença l'ancienne rouge et or. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Scorpius se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais m'excuser...

-Tu ne sais que dire ça depuis trois minutes, le coupa Lily. Autre chose ? Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, Malefoy.

Vite, vite, qu'il en finisse. Qu'il l'achève, et s'en aille, la laissant panser sa douleur, ses plaies. La laissant seule. Etre près de lui, avoir senti une dernière fois qu'est ce que leur intimité avait été, et ne plus s'autoriser à l'approcher, c'était une véritable torture. Elle était trop fragile émotionellement pour qu'il reste trop longtemps près d'elle sans qu'elle ne refasse une bêtise du même genre que quelques minutes plus tôt, voir peut-être en bien plus grave.

Oui, elle était amoureuse de ce pauvre type, elle aimait tout chez lui, ses qualités aussi bien que ses défauts, et elle devait se l'avouer, ça durait depuis des années même si elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, même si elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Et réaliser, c'était pire. Elle aurait préféré vivre dans l'ignorance de ses réels sentiments pour le meilleur ami de son frère.

Que c'était cliché. Tomber amoureuse du meilleur ami d'un de ses frères aînés.

Mais pour autant, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa combativité, jamais elle ne se plierait devant quelqu'un, et encore moins devant Scorpius, même si il lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie ses faiblesses, qu'il voie l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causé chez elle.

Ça serait lui accorder trop d'importance.

:.:

Le fils de Drago Malefoy soupira longuement et repensa à la scène que son meilleur ami, Albus Potter, lui avait fait après le bal. Il se souvenait que ça avait failli en venir aux mains, les injures pleuvant de chaque côté, Albus qui lui assenait des phrases plus destructrices, plus violentes que des coups.

C'était normal, Lily était sa petite soeur chérie, unique, adorée, protégée. Et Scorpius n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter, il n'y avait pas résisté, il l'avait aimée, il avait cru qu'ils resteraient tous les deux au sec, qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de contempler les étoiles qu'ils voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre sans s'y brûler.

Que du sexe... Ils avaient été tous les deux bien naïfs.

-Je vais me fiancer avec Anastasia, lâcha Scorpius.

:.:

Une bombe. Il venait de lâcher une affreuse bombe, plantant des milliers de pointes acérées dans sa poitrine, dans son ventre, dans sa tête, dans ses yeux, ses entrailles.

Lily Luna fut parcourue par un frisson et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas crier, pas hurler, pas tout de suite. Pas devant lui.

Et emplie d'une nouvelle volonté d'effacer de sa vie Scorpius Malefoy, elle releva le menton et planta ses yeux dans ceux métalliques de Scorpius. Son ventre était parcouru de petits fourmillements, et ses mains la démangeaient tellement qu'elle dut serrer les poings, plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

-S'il te plaît, va-t-en.

-Lily, on doit parler...

-Je t'ai dit de t'en _aller _!

Elle avait légèrement haussé la voix, et fit un énorme effort sur elle pour ne pas craquer et lui balancer des horreurs à la figure. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Parler, _parler _? Alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il allait se fiancer... à une _autre _? Il fallait qu'elle encaisse. Et puis, elle s'y attendait. Elle le savait. Et malgré tout, elle avait voulu, espéré tellement fort, entendre autre chose de sa bouche.

Scorpius lui lança un regard peiné mais compréhensif, et esquissa un pas vers l'arrière, vers la sortie, un pas vers l'adieu.

Elle ne voulait pas de sa compréhension ! Elle lui en foutrait de la pitié, des "je suis désolé", des "petite lionne", et de tout le reste...

Les larmes commencèrent à poindre sous ses paupières et elle ferma les yeux très fort. Peut-être que quand elle les rouvrirait, il serait parti, elle serait toute seule dans cet appartement qui ne lui allait plus, peut-être que quand elle les rouvrirait, elle se rendrait compte que tout ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemard.

Lily voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il l'aime un peu, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il la serre dans ses bras, un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Et la porte claqua.

* * *

Alors ? :) Je continue à produire des petits bouts de Petite Lionne, ou pas besoin, ça gâche la fiction terminée ?


End file.
